Let Me Show You How
by islashlove
Summary: Everyone knew that Detective Lassiter had an obsession with guns. They just didn't know how much of obsession it was. In fact, it was more of a fetish then an obsession. So when he heard that the worlds largest gun collection was coming to Santa Barbara, he saved like mad to get a ticket, only to miss out. He was dis-hearted, until a mystery envelope appeared under his front door.
1. To Pull That Trigger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych**

 **Warning: This is a slash story.**

 **Beta: jerseybelle, Thank you so much for your hard work.**

 **Summary: Everyone knew that Detective Lassiter had an obsession with guns. They just didn't know how much of an obsession it was. In fact, it was more of a fetish then an obsession. So when he heard that the world's largest gun collection was coming to Santa Barbara, he saved like mad to get a ticket, only to miss out. He was dis-heartened, until a mystery envelope appeared under his front door.**

 **Let Me Show You How**

 **Chapter 1: To Pull That Trigger**

Lassiter held the newspaper tight. His...problem…with guns was getting worse and the picture in the paper of one of the rarest guns in the world wasn't helping him one bit. Especially in the groin department, but he just couldn't put the paper down. It was why he was so glad he was sitting at his desk right now.

"Are you coming?"

Startled, Lassiter quickly crunched up the paper and hid it, as he looked up at the person talking. He felt like a kid that just got caught looking at dirty pictures and for him, it was just the same.

"Sorry, O'Hara?"

"I said we have a case. Are you coming?"

"Yes! Of course, yes. Let's go." He responded as he stood up.

Juliet watched as her partner grabbed his jacket and gun. For the last few days he had been acting strange and she knew it had to do with something in the paper, but what, she couldn't work out.

As they walked out, Lassiter could feel someone's eyes on him. Looking around before he walked down the stairs, he watched as Spencer walked over, picked up the newspaper and opened it, flipping a few pages before a knowing smile crept onto his face. He then looked at Lassiter, just nodded before smoothing out the paper and putting it back on Lassiter's desk.

The rest of the day, Lassiter was left wondering if Spencer really knew his dirty secret or if he was just playing with him. It didn't matter, he was determined to go and see the show. Lassiter had been saving every bit of money he could as soon as he heard it was coming to Santa Barbara.

Walking up to the ticket booth, he had just enough to pay for the small tour. He wouldn't get to see the gun he really wanted to see, but there were others that were just as good.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we've already sold out."

Lassiter growled at the young man behind the plexiglass. How could they have sold out within an hour of the tickets going on sale? "Are you sure?" He couldn't believe he was shaking as he tried to restrain himself.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure. We sold out in the first ten minutes. Maybe next time."

 _'Next time! Next time!'_ Lassiter fumed as he walked away. He was so tempted to pull his badge and demand a ticket, but he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Leaving, Lassiter's heart felt like it had been ripped in two.

In his house, in the dark, Lassiter sat quietly holding close to his bare chest his most prized gun. It was the first gun he had bought. It took him two years to save for it, but for Lassiter, it was worth it. Letting his hot skin warm up the cold steel, Lassiter closed his eyes as he fell into a calming bliss. The disappointment of missing out on the show was still there, but as he dragged the rough metal across his nipple and his body shuttered, his mind when blank. As he moved his hand, and the gun, down over his stomach, Lassiter felt his lower parts react.

Letting out a small gasp, he wished that someone could understand his need in this way. He felt so alone, but at least he had his guns. Just as the nozzle of the gun slipped under top of his jeans, a sharp knock echoed around the silent room.

Sitting up straight, Lassiter held the gun, just as it was meant to be held. His heavy breathing was loud in his ears and he strained them to pick up any other sound.

Nothing!

And then, footsteps outside his front door could be heard. Moving quickly and as quietly as he could, Lassiter made his way to the door and ripped it open, but no one was there. Sure he had dreamt it, Lassiter turned to close the door, but his foot kicked something on the floor.

Looking down, Lassiter spied a yellow envelope. Bending down, he picked it up. On one side it had his name. On the other, a picture of a gun. Shrugging, he finished off closing the door and headed back to his seat.

He studied the envelope a bit more. Running his finger over the image of gun, he was a little surprised to find that he could feel every little detail. As his finger moved over it for the tenth time, Lassiter felt something hard inside. Intrigued, he opened it up.

Inside he found a key ring with a metal gun attached to it. The details were so perfect and to scale, he could be forgiven for thinking it was real. He also found a ticket and letter. The ticket was for a private viewing of the gun show. Shocked, he quickly read the letter.

 _'Dear Detective Lassiter,_

 _I am honoured, at the request of the owner of the History of Guns Museum, to invite you to a private viewing of the show that is presently at the Museum of Santa Barbara._

 _Your guide for this viewing will be the owner himself and you will be shown some of the rarest and most unusual guns in the world. You will also be allowed to fire some of the weapons._

 _If you choose to accept this offer, please present yourself at the Museum's front doors at 10pm tomorrow night.  
_

 _The Santa Barbara Curator.'_

Lassiter just blinked blankly at the paper before rereading it. He had been given a personal invitation by the owner of these great items for a private viewing.

 _'Why him? How did he know about me?'_ The thoughts swirled and echoed around his head. Lassiter felt like he was in heaven or at lease at the gates of heaven. Tomorrow night, he would be in heaven.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lassiter?" Juliet barked. He had been acting strange for weeks, but today was the final straw. If it wasn't him not listening to her, it was him wandering off in some sort of daydream. Crossing her arms, she waited, but when it was evident he was just going to sit there and stare, instead of answering, she asked, "Well!"

"Well...what?" The blinking of his eyes, told her, he hadn't heard a word she had said.

"I said," Juliet tried her best to keep her tempter in control, "what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, my head really isn't in the job today."

"It hasn't been in the job for a few days, so...give,"

"I …," Lassiter looked away. It was bad enough that his obsession for guns was interfering with his job. It's even worse having to admit it. "I really wanted to go to the gun exhibition that is showing at the Museum. I missed out on a ticket, but I was sent one for a private viewing tonight and ..."

"You don't need to say anything else. We all have our own little obsessions. I understand. Why don't you head home and get ready. I will cover for you."

"You will?" Lassiter asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, I will. Right now, you're not helping with the case. Tomorrow, after seeing the guns, you will be better and we can get some work done."

Lassiter returned a smile that matched the genuine one that Juliet was giving him. She gave his arm a squeeze before climbing out of the car. She watched as he drove off and prayed that he could keep his head straight until he got home. Juliet then returned to the crime scene. He made it home safely, just, but home never the less.

Once there, Lassiter showered, changed into his nicest suit, a dark blue one with a lighter blue undershirt. Looking at the clock, he had another two hours before he needed to be there, so Lassiter checked he had everything ready, especially the ticket and letter.

Lassiter was too nervous to eat anything, but he had a few sips of whisky and held a gun close to his chest. Both gave him a calming effect, but the gun also hardened another part of him.

"Great, I wonder if they will mind if I arrive early," he mumbled, before he stood up, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. The drive to the museum was half an hour and then he sat in his car until it was nearly time to go in.

Climbing out, Lassiter rechecked he had everything, before locking his car, crossing the street and standing quietly outside the main doors. A few moments later an elderly man inside walked up to the doors and smiled at him.

Opening the door, he asked, "Detective Lassiter, I presume?"

"Yes," Lassiter couldn't believe his brain wouldn't work and all he could give was a one word answer.

"Good, please come in," Lassiter did as he was told. He then watched as the man locked the doors again. "Please, follow me?"

With that, the man started to walk back into the museum and Lassiter followed.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. And Release That Load

**Chapter 2: And Release That Load**

His fingers traced the outline of the hard metal object hanging on the wall. Its shape. The cooling effect it has on his hot skin, turned him on, making Lassiter feel even hotter. He wants to take it down and squeeze the trigger, but he couldn't. It isn't his. None of the guns on the walls were his. They belong to someone else. Someone that would have taken long, painful hours to restore them back to the perfection that they are now.

"Like what you see, Lassie?"

Lassiter turned to find Shawn Spencer standing there. Feeling the heated glare from Spencer, Lassiter swallowed hard. He had a great collection of guns. Some of the finest weapons he had ever seen, so when Spencer, a few years ago, had said _'show me yours and I'll show you mine'_ Lassiter was sure that Spencer was just teasing him, but now he wasn't so sure.

The knowledge that Spencer had on guns had excelled his own and now, since Spencer was here with this collection, Lassiter could only conclude one thing. Spencer was the owner. Which would explain how the owner knew about him, let alone, invite him to a private viewing. And what a viewing it was; his envy was nearly as big as the boner he had. Not only did Spencer have more guns than him, he had guns which Lassiter could only dream of ever seeing, let alone owning.

Shawn watched as Lassiter fidgeted a little under his stare. He had fallen for Lassie the first day they had meet. How could anyone not fall for that slight Irish accent, those blue eyes and sandy coloured hair, let alone the big gun Lassiter wore on his hip. The same gun which got pressed hard into his body every time Lassie pushed him against a wall. Yes...that gun, and then finding out that Lassie was obsessed with guns, really turned Shawn on.

Seeing that Lassiter wasn't going to answer him, Shawn smiled sweetly and purred, "If you are a good boy, I will let you choose three guns that you like and you can go to the firing range with them later."

"Really?" Lassiter eyes were wide and shining like a kid on Christmas day.

Walking up to Lassiter, Shawn leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Yes, any three that turn you on, but I think you need to fire off this load first." Lassiter jumped a little as Spencer grabbed him in the groin.

"Anything you want, Spencer," Lassiter gasped.

"And Lassie?"

Shawn's breath on his skin made Lassiter shiver a little. "Yes, Shawn," he breathed out as Shawn started to rub his hard bulge.

"I have a special gun for you tonight. So what do you want to do first. Have more time with the collection, choose your three guns or...release this load and then came back."

Spencer's eyes were full of lust and...something else. Lassiter couldn't help feeling drunk in the younger man's presence. He knew a few years back that his disgust of Spencer had change and he had started falling for him. And when they started hanging out at clubs and talking about guns, he fell head over heels in love. Only he didn't realise how much Spencer loved guns, until now.

"I don't think I can wait until later and ..."

"Then follow me." Shawn took Lassiter by the tie and led him towards the back of the museum.

They moved through the halls and soon exited out the back door. There in the back parking lot was a limousine. Without missing a step, Shawn continued to lead Lassiter to the vehicle. Opening the back door, he growled, "Get in."

Lassiter did what he was told, but was a little surprised to find that there weren't any seats, but a bed in the back. Moving further in, he settled with his head resting on a pillow, as Shawn crawled in, closing the door behind him.

Looking around, Lassiter smiled at all the gun patterns. The roof, the sheets and pillow cases. In the walls there were cases that contained actual guns. Man, Shawn really did love his guns. By the time Lassiter had turned back to Spencer, he had crawled on top and their faces were just inches apart.

Swallowing, Lassiter wasn't sure it was all the guns or how close Spencer was, but he was sure he had gotten harder. Without a word, Shawn pressed their lips and groins together hard and Lassiter groaned at the friction.

A few moments later, Shawn broke the kiss, but moved his lips and tongue down the side of Lassiter's face and ending at his neck.

"Lassie," Shawn purred, sending shivers down Lassiter's whole body.

"Shawn!" His name was only a short gasp, but enough to cause Shawn to giggle a little.

"I want to suck off your pistol and I want for you to shoot your load in my mouth. Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes," Lassiter voice shook just as much as his body. He couldn't believe how Spencer had reduced him to one word answers.

"Good." The smile Spencer was giving him was equal to a serpent's. Looking deep into Lassiter's eyes, Shawn's hands made their way down and started to undo his belt. "I have a few treats for you, Detective. Treats I think you will really enjoy."

Shawn looked like he was about to lean in for another kiss, but instead, Lassiter let out a huge gasp before throwing his head back on the pillow. Shawn had grasped Lassiter's throbbing cock and pulled it from the confines of his pants.

"Easy there, big boy," Shawn teased as he gently stroked it. "Now, time for some of those toys I have for you," Shawn claimed off Lassiter and opened one of the small cupboards, removing a few things, but paused for a second. "Have...have you ever been with a man, Lassie?"

The sudden change to a serious tone had Lassiter worried, but he was going to be honest with Shawn. "Once, a long time ago. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you understood what we were about to do, that's all." Shawn replied as he gave Lassiter a sideways grin. "Now ..."

Lassiter watched as Shawn laid a few things out beside him. Some he recognised, others not so. But the gun shaped item is what really got his attention.

"Right, are you ready."

Licking his lips, Lassiter nodded his agreement and watched as Shawn opened the condom packet. Shawn smiled, as he moved back over to Lassiter. Putting the condom in his mouth, Shawn pulled off Lassiter's shoes and then removed his pants. Carefully stroking Lassiter along the inside of his thighs, he placed his lips over Lassiter's hardness.

As Shawn slowly moved his mouth up and down, Lassiter could feel the condom in Shawn's mouth unroll over him. He couldn't believe the sensation. It was so good, Shawn had the right pressure; the right speed. Letting himself go, Lassiter relaxed as much as he could and reached out, gripping Shawn's hair in his fingers.

Without missing a beat, Shawn gently pried Lassiter's legs apart a bit more, he reached over and undid the tube of lube. He covered his fingers, before he started to brush Lassiter's hole, teasing it each time with a little bit of pressure.

Three, four and on the fifth time, Shawn's finger breached and entered a little bit. Then next time and the time after that, Shawn pushed it in deeper and deeper. Somehow, Lassiter knew this was coming, but the way Shawn was doing it, it didn't hurt as much as he expected.

Soon, Shawn's finger was moving in and out at the same speed as Shawn was sucking him off. The two sensations were driving his crazy, his grip on Shawn's hair tightened.

"Shawn...oh God, yes ..." He gasped out as Shawn added another finger. Again, Shawn moved the same way to get Lassiter use to the second and then third fingers. Lassiter was nearly at breaking point, when Shawn's mouth left his cock. "Wwwhy?" he stuttered at the movement.

"I'm not ready for you to come yet, that's why. Because it's time for your next treat," Shawn replied, holding up the gun shaped object. Pulling the trigger, Lassiter watched as the barrel of the gun vibrated. "It a very special vibrator, just for you." Shawn covered the barrel with lube and slowly pushed it inside Lassiter.

"Shawn ..."

"Shhh...Lassie, I sure you have always wanted to be fucked by a gun and this is the closes you will get to it." Shawn whispered in his ear. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Please...don't stop," Shawn smiled at the way Lassiter was begging.

"I won't, for now," Shawn hissed as he pushed it deeper in and pulled the trigger.

Lassiter arched his back, pushing himself down further onto the vibrator. They stayed like this for a while. Shawn fucking Lassiter with the gun vibrator. But Shawn didn't waste all the time, he spent it kissing every part of Lassiter that he could and soon found his way back to the hard cock that was waiting for him.

It didn't take Lassiter long after that to explode his load, but even after doing that, Shawn kept on sucking until Lassiter was completely dry. He then moved his lips over Lassiter thighs, which ended with him putting his lips between Lassiter's legs.

Sitting up, Lassiter watched as Shawn put on a condom. It was now that Lassiter realised that the condoms were also shaped like a gun barrel.

"Now it's time for my gun to go off inside of you, but only if you want me too."

"I want it. I want all of you inside of me."

Shawn pulled the trigger on the vibrator a few more times, before pulling it out. Placing it to one side, Shawn positioned himself, before entering the man below him. Using the same technique, he took it slowly, so Lassiter could get use to him, before going in deeper.

With all the preparation, it didn't take long before Shawn was completely inside. He lent down, taking Lassiter lips in a deep kiss as he found the right rhythm and speed to give them both pure pleasure. He pounded hard into the man he had spent endless nights dreaming about, as that same man wrapped both his legs and arms around Shawn, pulling him as close as he could.

It felt like hours, but it wasn't long enough, before Shawn shot off his load. They laid like that for a while as their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal. One more kiss before Shawn pulled out, rolling over and lying beside Lassiter.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shawn. That was amazing. My best fantasy, a thousand times over and I think that is just because you were part of it too."

"I'm glad and now, are you ready for the rest of the tour of the guns I have?"

"I think I can walk," Lassiter answered as he tried to pull on his pants.

Shawn kept his promise. He showed Lassiter all his guns and even let him choose more than three guns to fire. When they had finished, Shawn walked Lassiter back to his car. After Lassiter climbed in, Shawn passed him a bag through the window.

"This is for you and if you ever want to go out for dinner or something, just ask." Shawn smiled at him, before walking back into the museum.

Lassiter placed the bag on the seat beside him, before putting on his seatbelt. He started the car, but curiosity got the best of him and he looked in the bag. There was the gun vibrator, a box of gun condoms and some tubes of lube. There was also a box. Taking it out, he opened it up to find an extremely rare and expensive gun with a note.

 _'Lassie, I know this isn't much, but I had a great night._

 _Thanks and I love you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Spencer.'  
_  
He put the gun back and headed off. He too, had a great night. Way better than he expected it to be. As Lassiter drove home, he thought about what he was going to do when he asked Spencer out on their first date.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
